


Vanish

by littlemissacorn



Series: Vanish [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I like different POVs, OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Will be angsty, but also fluffy, sad stuff, sometimes, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissacorn/pseuds/littlemissacorn
Summary: Alexa Hensen is a badass and she knows it! Unfortunately not everyone thinks so especially some asshole who, god knows why, is obsessed with her - creepy, I think so. This is her story from awesome vigilante with some weird ass superpowers to the ultimate Antihero™, Vanish.





	1. Vanish : Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of Ao3!! Welcome to the beginning of a whirlwind adventure that I have coined Vanish! I am mostly posting this for myself and possibly my friends but if any of you guys like it I will be boarding a rocket ship to planet fan-fiction writer heaven... This is just a little origin story so you guys can get to know her past a little. Anyway here we have the beginning of it all - Part 1.

The night Dorothy Hensen discovered she was pregnant went from bad to worse. She had the most terrible morning sickness and when she decided to take the test, she was shaking on the floor. With her head hung low she told her boyfriend of five years that they would be expecting a little miracle, when she looked up he was gone… She knew he was a live wire and this would be risky but he had to know. They never saw each other again. This was going to be a difficult life for her and her baby but she knew that the little miracle she was expecting would be a good person, like a little star in a dark sky, and she would make sure her baby would know that everyday!

Alexa Hensen, a mere baby when her powers were discovered by her dear mother. It wasn’t a shock to her but nevertheless she was surprised to say the least when she turned her back from her newborn for one second, then find she had disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later! Alexa’s little tricks only got more worrying for Dorothy as she would vanish from one room and reappear in another on regular occasions, and sometimes become invisible but was always seen as long as she was wearing clothes. She was a live wire just like her father!

However her mother’s worry couldn’t be suppressed so she took her little trickster to the only person who was told could or would help, Dr Edward Pasco. He was a supposed ‘expert’ in the field of the supernatural and the gifted. Little did they know he would be the start of their terror and sadness.

Dorothy found his surgery quite strange as she looked at the posters of superheroes such as Captain America and The Hulk. There was something not right as she peered at the strange, old, tattered books of Norse and Greek mythology, with specific passages outlined and marked - she knew this was strange but continued on with her mission of helping her baby girl. 

The pair were called in and Dr Edward took a cursory glance at Alexa and judging as to whether she would be of any use to him. Then just like before little Alexa’s powers soon started to show. Dr Pasco’s eyes were wide with surprise as he watched the baby disappear and reappear suddenly… He knew she was what he needed to give him what he wanted. Luckily before the Dr could get his hands on little Alexa, Dorothy swooped her up and got out of his lab before he could harm her. This started the longing the Dr had to posses the child and use her to his advantage, he quickly began to follow the pair, becoming engrossed in their day to day activities… waiting for the day he’d put his plan into action!

-Time Jump-

Ten years later Alexa and her mother were relaxing happily in their home. All was well as they sat in their cozy front room, listening to the pitter patter of the British weather on their windows. Then there was a knock - followed by another and another. “I wonder who that could be?“ her mother stated - though the worry was clearly etched onto her face. She quickly knelt down next to her child saying “I love you so much my little star.” She went to the door with a tear in her eye as she expected the worst, whilst Alexa continued to read her book and listen to the rain, currently unaware of the danger she was about to face. Then there was a slam and her mother’s muffled scream bled into her ears! Then she saw it, the maniacal face that had been plaguing her mothers nightmares for all those years, holding her mother tightly before shoving her into the wall in their front room. Her mothers cries of “Stay away!” and “Don’t hurt her!” were barely heard as he picked Alexa up by the hood of her hoodie and pinned her to the wall with a knife. 

The Dr proceeded with his planning slowly torturing Alexa’s young eyes, making sure she knew he was to be feared and followed. Slowly the life left her mother as the screams left Alexa. She knew she had to get out, but where was another question. Slowly the Dr made his way to her spinning the knife covered in the blood of her mother, the only person she ever had her entire life. That’s when she snapped - she jerked fiercely from the knifes hold on her hoodie and ran from him. He grunted in frustration and started to stomp towards her.. However, she vanished from her spot, where to no one knew (not that Alexa would admit that, obviously!)

Dr Edward searched all over their house, turning it inside out in search of Alexa, but she was long gone. He was fuming as he proceeded to burn their little home down to ensure his crimes could never be traced to him. That night he swore his revenge on that little girl, knowing that the murder of her mother will never be enough revenge to satisfy him. No - he needed her life to be terrible. He needed her to suffer. He needed her to vanish!


	2. Vanish : The Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part in my little saga. Here we get an insight into what Alexa has been doing all these years - and she definitely isn't a saint!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading the next part. I'm so glad you like it enough to stick around!! Well good luck this one is a bit shorter so... Once more unto the breach my friends!

A dark, rainy evening in the centre of London. There stood a large bank with many rich families wondering in and out. “This is it.” Alexa thought to herself as she walked around the building once more, "I mean, it's not like they'd miss a bit of money, right?". Even though she had done this thousands of times she still felt a bit guilty... Just a tad, after all she is human!

She darted into an alley way to get herself ready, as always. Quickly she pulled up the hood of her black hoodie and carefully adjusted the neck scarf she used to cover her mouth. She pulled up her gloves and took her knives out of her duffle bag and held them tightly. She was ready, just about. She looked into her refection in the puddle surrounding her worn Converse boots and watch her face fade away. It was now or never, she slung her bag over her shoulder and teleported into the bank. 

“Hands up!” she ordered harshly, “Put all the cash in the bag, now and no one gets hurt!” she carelessly chucked her bag to the terrified bank clark and she quickly hurried to get her the money. Alexa stood watching over the rest of the bank - she hated seeing people scared but she had no other choice! She couldn’t get a job, it was just too risky. He'd find her for sure then! It's not like she wouldn't love to have a steady job - the nine to five lifestyle always seemed appealing in her patchwork life of sleeping, crime and ass-kicking. But as she stood looking over the poor public that were cowering away from her, how she wished they could see the regret and sadness in her eyes.

The clark then gave Alexa the bag gingerly and then cowered away in a corner with the rest of the staff. Alexa stomped out of the bank as fast as she could, wanting to get away before she could be caught… 

She thought too soon. 

Once out of the grand doors she saw the large crowd of police men awaiting her. “Well shit!” she said and she got on her knees and put her hands on her head, as she was told to by some over confident officer. If they could see her eyes rolling they would’ve! “Stand down, Vanish!” he shouted. Again Alexa rolled her eyes once more before closing them and picturing her small little bed-sit just outside of town. 

Then before the little shit of an officer could get to her - she did what she did best and vanished...


	3. Vanish : A New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa is meeting a new friend, someone I'm sure we're all familiar with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go folks, it's about to get interesting... In a few more chapters!

“Fucking shit!!!” Alexa swore as she appeared in the centre of her small room. She was pissed off to say the least! She expected the police to come, it's guaranteed, but she didn’t think they’d be there that quick! 

She paced impatiently in her room before flopping down onto her couch/bed, something wasn’t right. She’d been planning that robbery for weeks and had taken everything into consideration. There was only one answer - someone was following her. 

That’s all she needed, some creepy spy watching her every move! “For fuck sake.” she grumbled throwing herself around her sofa angrily. She needed to clear her head, clam down. She was a grown woman for fuck sake, not a stroppy teenager! so she picked herself up and decided to take a walk around the block to calm down.

The walk definitely helped relax her. She walked past all the places she had fond memories of: the alley way she used to sleep in when she first started living on the streets at ten, the place where she pick-pocketed for the first time when she was eleven (a rather rich and out of place looking man). She even passed the small doorway where she first beat up a homeless, drunk old man for trying to feel her up at thirteen (not the worst anyone had ever done to her by far). Alexa had been on these streets for so long they were like home to her. She didn’t feel comfortable in her bed-sit, always on edge, worrying about this and that, caged in constantly, but it was better than prison thats for sure. Alexa laughed to herself as she remembered getting "caught" and put in prison for robbing some posh house in New York whilst she was hiding out from the police in the UK. She only really did it to get the free food and shelter prison provided before she gave ‘em the slip and teleported out of there!

These were her streets, her home, her kingdom and it'd take more than a stalker to get her to leave!

Suddenly there was a large chorus of maniacal laughter - Alexa knew that chorus well. Too well...

“Please boys give me that back!” a smallish grumpy looking man asked rather angrily.

“Nah mate, gotta see whatcha got ‘ere ain’t we.” said the ring leader of the group.

Alexa knew these boys well and knew they liked to think they owned her block, lording over it the way youths do! She snorted quietly before continuing to watch the little play unfold before her eyes. The boys had taken the poor man’s bag and were frantically searching through it. They pulled out a bow and multiple arrows as well as different arrowheads. 

“Don’t you dare touch that!” the man shouted scrambling trying to get his things back. Alexa felt a twinge of pity for the man in front of her. He clearly wasn’t from around here as he had a very distinct american accent, bless him he was probably just a lost tourist trying to soak up authentic British life! Alexa battled with her conscience for a while, swinging her head back and forth before deciding to help the gentleman.

“All right lads I think this gentleman has had enough torture for now, how about you give him his stuff back, huh?” Her voice was stern and mocking or the practically children stood before her.

“Oh yeah right, what if we don’t wanna?” Clearly these boys were in the mood to play around.

Alexa rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself, “Well, Nathanial, I’m sure your mother wouldn’t like to know what her little Pookie is up to at this time of night, hm?” 

The boy looked shocked and embarrassed as his gang giggled childishly behind him. “Yeah, alright Alexa. ‘Ere mate sorry ‘bout takin’ your shit.”

The man stared blankly between Alexa and the boys whispering a ‘no problem’ before continuing to stare at Alexa as the boys walked away.

“Kids eh?” Alexa shrugged and she looked at the man, “Think their the shit when really they’re just mummies boys at heart!”

The man laughed “Yeah, so your Alexa?”

“Yep, nice to meet you sir.” She bowed over dramatically at him, “And you are?”

“Clint Barton.” He said extending his hand out for her to shake. "And I've been looking for you Alexa, I think we need to talk."

Oh shit!


	4. Vanish : An Oppertunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa gets an offer but can she refuse it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, quite into this story aren't you! Well here we have a chapter with a POV change, how exciting!! Here we go!

Clint was shocked to put it mildly. He was told to follow and take out one enhanced nicknamed Vanish. She had gotten on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radar for being troublemaker. Unfortunately they only made a loose connection to a small girl, by the name of Alexa Hensen, who had supposedly died along side her mother Dorothy in a house fire. Yet here she was. 

She was smaller than he had imagined. Very thin, boarder-line starved with very long dark hair and eyes that seemed to sparkle with childlike mischief. She very much reminded him of his own children back home. How he wished he could see his kids right now but he loved his job and it put food in their mouths, so here he was.

As they made their way up the stairs of the block that Alexa lived in Clint couldn’t help but notice how dreary and rundown it was. Paint was peeling off the walls, the elevator was broken, most of the stairs were chipped and cracked (there was even a few steps missing). 

The same went for her tiny room; the walls were a dirty white, the main light fixture was just a bulb swinging around by the cold wind coming in through the cracks in the window. The only furniture was tattered old couch with various blankets and hoodies draped across the back of it. 

“Welcome to my home, make yourself comfortable!” Alexa said as she flopped onto the couch and squirmed around to make herself comfortable. 

Clint continued to look around, there was only one picture on display that he recognised from the file he had on her. It was of Alexa and Dorothy in their garden looking at the stars. Clint couldn’t help feel bad for the girl he had just met. She clearly had had a difficult life and was trying to make her way a world that was against her and his paternal instincts were kicking in. 

She was so similar to his children and he couldn’t stand the thought of them being in her position. There was no way he could kill this girl, he had to help her! He’d done it for Natasha, how could this be any different? 

-POV Change-

Alexa had noticed Clint staring at the picture of her and her mother. It was the only thing she had (other than her shitty couch) and so she was very protective of it and him staring at it was beginning to get on her nerves. He had been quite for the entire walk back and it was starting to make her uneasy. She had no worries over what might happen to her, she'd been in enough fights to know she could handle herself! No, she was worried because he knew her and she really didn't feel like leaving London - again.

“Did you want to talk or just stare at my decorations?!” She snapped angrily.

“Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t realise I was staring.” He turned around and sat down choosing to ignore Alexa’s glare burning holes in his head. An awkward silence. 

“You are who everyone calls Vanish, aren’t you?”

That was sudden. Know one knew that Alexa was Vanish, she had made sure to keep her identity secret. She swirled her head around as she pondered where to she could teleport to if this got out of hand. She decided she should hear this guy out so nodded very slowly, whilst gauging his reaction.

“I was sent here to kill you Miss Hensen." 

Wow good opener Clint! Do you talk to all the ladies like this?! Is what Alexa would've said if she wasn't reaching for the knife jabbed into her sofa. 

"However I’m going to make a deal with you and I want you to listen. And I suggest you make your decision wisely.” 

Her hand stopped as she looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm not going to sleep with you if that's what your asking." She scoffed, the handle of her knife firmly gripped in her hand.

Clint laughed loudly "Oh no I'm a happily married man!" He chuckled.

His laughter made Alexa calm down slightly and loosen her death grip on her knife. She allowed a small brief smile before going back to her usual stoic and clam demeanour. 

“I’m going to offer you a place to stay and work. There will be a little training and some hard labour but I think you can do it. What do you think?”


	5. Vanish : A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Alexa meets the Bartons (spoilers but we all knew it was coming!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello, there are a lot of POV changes in this chapter and some scenes that may cause discomfort for child-haters! I refused to use the word "Daddy" purely because I refuse to kink-shame myself. Bon appe=reading!

The Quin-Jet slowly came to land in the field adjacent to Clint’s house. He’d been so excited about getting home to his family. He had missed Laura and the kids so much and was looking forward to spending some time with them before his next mission.

A loud groan startled him out of his daydream as he looked to where he left a passed out Alexa. She had put up a bit of a fight before “agreeing” to take Clint’s offer. 

She had at first tried to stab him with her knife, but he blocked her attack and tried to calm her down. In all fairness he probably shouldn’t have told her he was going to kill her but you live and you learn.

After a fair bit of wrestling around Alexa’s bed-sit, Clint had managed to knock her out with a frying pan he found in her kitchen area. 

He had quickly put all the possessions he thought she would need in a duffle bag he found on the floor (after he’d taken the money out of it to return to the bank later). He then put her little tattered picture in the pocket of the hoodie she was wearing and carried her and the bag to the awaiting Quin-Jet. 

Alexa had been out for most of the trip over to Clint’s farm. She woke up once but to only be knocked out once more as she got violent again. Clint didn’t realise she still had her knife in her back pocket!

He had informed Nick Fury of his new recruit but Fury had decided against bringing her to the Avengers compound because she was still a wanted woman and a bit of a loose cannon. (It was around the time Alexa woke up that he had contacted Fury!)

Clint walked happily out of the Jet and over to his house to see his family and to tell Laura what “souvenir” he had brought back from London! Poor Laura was in for a shock. 

“Hey honey, I’m home!” he exclaimed happily as he picked up his shrieking children.

“Oh sweetie, your home early.” Laura said cheerfully as she gave him a quick kiss.

“What did you bring us from London Dad?!” Lila asked searching in her father’s bag for some sort of present.

“Well kids I’m going to have to talk to your mother before I give you your present.” He said, trying to avoid suspicion.

Laura and Clint walked into the kitchen to talk, whilst the kids ran outside to play. 

“Why do I get the idea you’ve brought us something bad back from London?!” Laura chuckled but with a stern glint in her eye that only a mother can do.

“Ha ha well about that…”

-POV Change-

“What the fuck is that noise?!!” Alexa groaned very loudly.

She was not one for sleeping, not a fan of the nightmares that wreaked havoc in her mind, and certainly didn’t like waking up in general. So she tried to avoid the whole thing completely.

Her head ache, possibly caused by having her head bashed in twice in one day wasn’t helped by the annoying shrieks and screams of a group of banshies!

Then there was a gasp and she saw it - god how she wished it was a banshie!

“Lila, Nathaniel come look at this!” The little boy called to his army of tiny terrors as he slowly stalked towards Alexa.

Alexa slowly backed up into her corner feeling very trapped and scared, especially because she couldn't find her knife!

Two more figures came bouncing into the metal cage of death and slowly started making their way towards Alexa.

“You have very pretty hair.” said the girl tilting her head and reaching out to touch a lock of Alexa’s long, dark beach waves.

“Erm - thank you?” She was frozen she didn’t know what to do or how to get out. Her mind wasn’t functioning and she couldn’t picture any safe heavens or escape routes, all she could see was the tiniest boy's hands making their way to her boots!

“Your boots are cool, are they Converse?” He exclaimed happily tracing the laces with his tiny, grubby fingers.

“I-I think so?” This wasn’t going to end well for Alexa.

-POV Change-

“So what your saying is you brought back a enhanced robbing and killing machine back to our house to train and live indefinitely?” Laura was rubbing her temples harshly trying to process Clint’s “great idea”.

“Well when you put it like that it sounds bad.”

Laura just stared at her husband trying to think of something to say other than “you dumbass” or “fuck this, I need a vacation”! But then they both heard their children giggling happily skipping into the kitchen with a fully grown and pretty terrified looking woman in tow.

“Mom, Dad can we keep her?!!!!”

Alexa’s fear ridden eyes met Clint’s as they said this in a silent plea for help but he just shrugged and turned to Laura.

“Well?”


	6. Vanish : Double Trouble's First Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the newest ass-kicking duo to begin! Hawkeye + Vanish can only equal awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I used the word daddy (just gave myself a fear shiver) also this chapter is slightly violent towards the end and it does make Alexa seem like a psychopath but you know she's fighting evil guys so I guess it kind of makes up for it. Enjoy my lovelies.

After a fantastic few months at the Barton residence Alexa had grown to love it on their little farm.

She trained with Clint improving her skill and combat training. They soon found out she was very good with kantanas and knife throwing as well as the basic hand to hand combat skills.

Alexa had also taught Lila how to plait hair and they were both always wondering around the fields looking for flowers to put in their braids. The Cooper and Nathaniel were fascinated with Alexa’s powers, loving how she could just hold their hands they’d be able to go from one end of the field to the other in a matter of seconds, or sometimes when they made Alexa jump she’d go slightly invisible! And of course Alexa loved teaching them swears, until Laura found out she was doing that, then all four of them got a stern talking to!

Laura had also formed a strong bond with her as well and taught her how to cook and look after herself as well as using a knife for not just killing or bringing harm to others.

But out of all the Bartons Alexa and Clint were the closest. Many nights they spent looking at the stars sharing stories or laughing at each others terrible jokes. Clint was like the father Alexa never had, always being incredibly supportive of her.

Thats why when it was their first mission together, Clint was practically shitting himself!

Fury had given Clint a tip off that there was a base of some kind that needed to be destroyed and that it was a two person job. That could only mean it was time for double trouble’s first outing!

Alexa was very excited as she dressed into her combat gear Clint had given her. It wasn't too different from what she used to wear whilst “permanently borrowing” things.

Her hoodie was black but a bit more fitted and made of a more bullet proof material. Her boots were thigh high leather combat boots (she insisted she wore leggings and Clint wouldn’t let her go unless her legs were in some way protected!). And finally her pride and joys, her kantanas! They were sleek with black blades and silver detailing on the handles, she now understood how Clint and Laura felt towards their children.

As she finished strapping her pocket knives to her thighs she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

“Hey you ready?” Clint asked peeping his head around the door.

“Almost!” Alexa chirped, excitement lacing her tone.

Clint shuffled into her room. “I got you something from the kids.” he said as he held out a small wrapped box.

Alexa took it gently and carefully peeled the wrapping so as not to tear it, she wasn't used to gifts so she wanted to keep the wrapping because it was pretty and had unicorns on it (something she had grown to love!). Then in her hands lay a small red mask made to cover the lower half of her face.

“Oh wow.” She said as she strapped it on. “Hey who am I?” Alexa jumped excitedly, “Who the hell is Bucky?” She growled in a low voice.

That sent Clint into a fit of giggles, quite childish for a grown man really.

“Lets get going!” Clint squeaked out in between laughs. 

-Time Jump-

Bullets were coming from all directions, there were manly grunts of pain as many men’s masculinities teared as they were from their limbs. Ash was mixing with rain and dirt causing a thick gloop to smear across any surface it could cling to. It was dirty. It was brutal. It was painful. And Alexa loved it!

She hopped from guard to guard flipping and slicing and twirling her way into the entrance. Her glee was impossible not to notice even though you couldn’t see her face, somehow her eyes seemed to glow in mischief through her invisibility.

She skipped through the halls and to the room Clint told her to find and she went to work picking up as many files as she could before teleporting out of there and back to the Jet. 

She waited there whilst Clint set about blowing the base to smithereens!

Clint jogged to the Jet as he fired one arrow out behind him that triggered the explosives.

Alexa watched as sparks and flames flew in all directions leaving no trace behind them as the pair soared through the clouds.

“How was that for a fist outing!” Clint asked from his pilots seat.

“Best Daddy-Daughter day EVER!!!” Alexa squealed from the back of the Jet, still mesmerised by the sight before her.

Fuck yeah she could get used to this!


	7. Vanish : Spanner in the Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little cameo, someone we all know and love! And also time for some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is setting up some angsty times so here we go!

Nick Fury was scary. Alexa didn't have trouble admitting that.

Something about that eye-patch and the badass pirate attitude that made him seem just nightmare inducing. But Alexa was no angel either, thats for sure.

She stared at him silently as her went through the files she had found, her winged eyeliner making her eyes seem just that bit more sharp and menacing.

She sipped her water slowly fiddling with the fraying ends of her worn in flannel and tank top, her jeans and boots caked in mud from making mud pies with the kids after it had finished raining that afternoon gave her something else to pick at as well instead of talking, she knew she was only two steps away from the knife wrack if things went south for her but she hoped she wouldn't have to threaten anyone today.

Minutes that felt like hours past as the two strong personalities stared each other down, daring one of them to make the first move.

“So Fury, what’s in the files?” Clint pipped up when the tension got too palpable.

“Nothing much, just what we suspected.” Fury replied simply not taking his eye off of Alexa.

“And what would that be, Captain Birdseye?” Alexa snapped sarcastically, daring Fury to fight her with her eyes.

“That you are being framed for murder Miss Hensen.”

“WHAT?!” Alexa yelled toppling her chair as she stood up leaning over the table.

“That you, Vanish, has been framed for over 30 murders in the last decade.” Fury replied.

“But wait, you sent me to kill Alexa based on the fact that she had committed 3O plus murders as well as many thefts!” Clint exclaimed.

“We know your track record Barton, there was no way you would’ve killed her.” Fury stated simply.

Anger was boiling inside of Alexa, she was done with this asshole, she'd never go against the law! Well the theft things right but she wasn’t a murderer there was no way she'd kill a fellow human without reason!

“What do you remember about your mothers death Miss Hensen?” Fury prodded.

Oh he just poked the bear and now that bear was gonna claw his other eye out! 

Clint saw the change in Alexa’s body language and immediately went to restrain her before she could do something she’d regret.

“That dick-for-brains did it not me!” Alexa screamed.

“And who would that be?” Fury asked, with his eyebrow quirked as Clint tightened his grip on Alexa’s arms.

“Oh you motherfucker! I don't fucking know! Some creepy piece of shit!”

“Does Dr Edward Pasco ring any bells?”

And oh yes it fucking did!


	8. Vanish : Flashbacks and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa finally tells Clint about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get the tissues guys it's about to get sad! You all set, let's go!

Alexa hadn’t left her room for weeks. Fury and Clint had finished their meeting and Clint promised to report to Fury what Alexa knew about the Dr.

Alexa wanted to cry but she couldn’t. She’d cried a lot in her lifetime so by now her tear ducts were empty and nothing would come out. Yep, she was broken alright!

She had cried enough over her mother, you could tell by the water marks on her picture of them together that she was currently staring at. 

She knew Fury was trying to get information out of her but she really didn’t know that much about this man he was asking about, apart from that terrifying smile that had come to haunt her all these years.

-Flashback-

“Well little miss, it looks like your mummy can’t save you now.” He hissed through his smile, “I guess you’ll just have to come with me, huh?”

“I don’t know you so I’m not going anywhere!” even as a child Alexa was still defiant.

“Oh you do know me. I’m your good friend Edward Pasco, you saw me in my surgery when you were a tiny baby. I have been following you ever since, always in the background!”

“No, your a bad man I don’t know you and you won’t take me!”Alexa jerked from the knifes hold and ran as fast as she could into another room. 

When she got there she closed her eyes and thought of somewhere she could go. She thought of a busy street her and her mother had walked down in London.

Then she was there.

-Present-

Alexa was shaking on her bed at the memory. She needed to get out and talk to someone.

She ran downstairs and into the living room where she found Clint.

“Ready to talk?” He asked carefully and quietly.

Alexa nodded and they walked outside. It was dark and the stars were bright and pretty. They sat on the porch and Alexa took a deep breath.

“I saw him first when I was a baby, I don’t remember him of course, but that’s what he told me. He had been following me and my mum for ten years until he attacked. It was brutal and then he came towards me and told me everything and - and I ran away.” It all came out like a waterfall. Alexa stared at her hands in her lap, not wanting to see Clint's face.

Clint was too busy processing what Alexa had just said to realise what he was doing. He reached out and pulled Alexa into a hug as small tears escaped his eyes.

Alexa gladly returned the hug, once again feeling the need to cry but not being able to.

“I’m so sorry.” Clint whispered gently not trusting his own voice to speak any louder.

“It’s ok, it’s not you fault.” Alexa said with a hollow laugh.

“No Alexa, I just can’t believe you went through all that!”

Alexa laughed again, “Call me Lex. It’s what my mum called me and it’s more comforting.”

For some reason that made Clint laugh as he squished Alexa in his now more death grip than a hug! 

“I promise you, Lex, that this asshole will pay.”


	9. Vanish : The Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time we got to know the villains of our story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so guys, I have a new character for you. She isn't an original character and she isn't a bad character usually but it will all make sense later on why she is a villain in our story. Now onwards into the story.

Dr Edward Pasco was continuing his search for Alexa. He wouldn’t give up! He needed her.

In this time he had made a following. Nothing in the leagues of HYDRA, oh no, nothing as big and garish as that. But still a small following of devout people who wanted what he wanted. The eradication of all enhanceds.

He had longed for powers as a child, always fascinated by the lucky few who possessed them by he however did not.

Eventually he realised he never will have these powers but still learned how to fight and defend himself incase he needed to. 

Edward was a jealous man and did not like the idea that others could have something he could never have. So he began his plan of eradication.

He soon found that in order for his plan to work he’d need an enhanced to work for him, thats why he wanted Alexa.

She was the most powerful enhanced he’d ever seen and at such a young age he knew she could only get stronger.

The night she slipped through his fingers has never been lost from his mind. 

Edward and his lackeys had been searching for her, killing everyone they came across so they could never go back to tell Alexa they were on her trail. Then they would leave little clues pointing towards Alexa or her alter ego Vanish at every crime scene.

Soon he would have what he wanted.

-POV Change-

The CIA had been on Vanish’s case since she committed her first crime. They had watched her rob and murder her way around London.

Sharon Carter had been assigned Vanish’s case. She was tough and could handle herself in a fight and had quickly grown a personal vendetta against Vanish.

She had no reason really to have such a strong hatred to towards the enhanced but Vanish was different. She was unpredictable and calculating and Sharon hated it!

She couldn’t stand her attitude and the sarcastic quips she’d throw at the police officers before teleporting away. She loathed the way no one knew what she looked like, so she could never be traced or found by her identity. But most of all she hated how she had disappeared from the planet almost completely!

It’s like one day she got up and decided she wanted to go to Mars. Sharon could’ve sworn she was close but yet once again Vanish had slipped through her fingers.

But would she give up? Oh no, she would not.


	10. Vanish : Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa and Clint's second mission, but will this one be as successful as the last? Or will there be some distractions a long the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys, number 10! This is a little violent and has a lot of POV changes also swears give me life so bare with them.

Two weeks had passed since their last mission. Fury had been in and out of contact, only telling Clint the basics on what they had found on the Dr and what their next move will be. 

Alexa had been better but still not the same. She was getting antsy. Many nights she would just sit on the porch looking at the stars until the night faded into the day. Her mind wouldn’t shut out the possibility that he would come. He would take them away and leave her, once again, with nothing.

Finally they got given the all clear on their next raid. It was a slightly larger base than the last one but held less people.

“You ready, Lex?” asked Clint from the pilots seat.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She half smiled. In all honesty, she had a bad feeling about this.

-POV Change-

“Sir the jet’s coming into land.”

“Excellent. Prepare the men.” Dr Edward smiled, eager to put his plan into action.

He took a brief inspection of the men he had at his disposal. They were strong and stupid, a surprisingly good mix.

This was the day he had been waiting for.

-POV Change-

Alexa charged out of the jet twirling her katanas rapidly as she took down guard after guard. Clint had runoff to higher ground and was taking out any threats he could find.

Alexa was so close to the base entrance when she heard the helicopter behind her, firing its huge machine guns.

She span her katanas faster as the bullets ricocheted off of them, bouncing into the guards and taking them out. Well, might as well make the best of a bad situation!

Then a huge figure landed in front of her blocking out the bullets.

-POV Change-

Sharon had got a tip-off that Vanish was near a base that SHEILD had been monitoring. So she jumped in a helicopter and flew to finally take her in.

She was more skilled than Sharon had expected. She had blocked every bullet sent her way whilst taking out a multitude of men.

Then the figure came crashing in front of her.

Sharon quickly pivoted the helicopter around the figure to get a better shot at Vanish but she had disappeared. 

“Probably teleported, we’ll search the area.” Sharon quickly turned her craft around to start her search.

-POV Change-

Alexa had goosebumps everywhere. She was shaking violently and for what? It was just a figure!

But oh no it wasn’t. 

She had quickly teleported back to the Quin-jet before she went back in. If she was to do this mission she’d have to avoid that figure.

Alexa thought of any entrances that would avoid it.

“Air vents.”

“God, is that you?” Alexa said.

“No it’s your conscience, we don’t speak much!”

“Oh really? I thought your superhero name was Hawkeye the useless.”

“Very funny, Lex! Now get your ass in the air vents and get the intel before I shoot an arrow into it!” Clint threatened over the comms.

“Aye aye Captain!” 

Alexa pictured the roof and quickly teleported there. She dived into one of the chimneys, thanking whatever god is up there for her small stature.

She crawled through the vents silently humming the Mission Impossible theme tune as she went until she reached, what appeared to be a massive library.

She kicked the vent in and went inside. 

“Wow, that’s a lot of paper!” she though as she walked through the aisles, scanning each folder that she passed.

There were a few that seem useful so she took them and held them tightly. Then just as she was going to teleport away there was a crash!

She quickly hid behind a shelf and withdrew a katana in her spare hand. There was a dark figure slowly stalking towards where Alexa was crouching.

Just as it was in reaching distance Alexa sprang up and pushed it into a wall hold her blade to it’s throat.

“Shit, remind me not to sneak up on you!” Clint choked out staring at the blade pressed quite tightly to his neck.

“Sorry I thought you were… Someone else.” Alexa put her katana back in it’s holster on her back with it’s friend. “Why are you here shouldn’t you be on the lookout or whatever the fuck you actually do?”

“Why not happy to see me?” Clint laughed as Alexa gave him the ‘you serious, bitch’ face. “We have a problem, Dr Dick-twist is here as well as the CIA and it looks like they're after you.”

“Oh well that’s fucking fantastic! I’ll get the cake maybe we can all have a tea party!”

“That sounds lovely but I’d rather celebrate once your dead!”


	11. Vanish : War's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa and Clint's lives are turned upside-down but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys this ones angsty.

“That sounds lovely but I’d rather celebrate once your dead!” 

The snarl bled into their ears as they both slowly turned to face the dark mass blocking the door way.

“You…” Clint was fuming. You could almost see steam coming out of his ears!

“Clint don’t…” Alexa whispered holding onto his arm tightly, trying to stop him from getting himself killed.

Dr Edward stalked into the room slowly staring Clint down the entire time. “Well well, I see our little miss Hensen has a new guard dog. Oh! and it’s none other than Robin Hood - do tell me you brought your merry men as well, I do love a challenge!” He smiled that gut wrenching smile, making Alexa want to throw up.

“Don’t you dare speak to us like that you piece of shit…”

“Clint stop…”

“No Lex this bastard has ruined you life - now I’m gonna ruin his.” 

Clint jerked his arm out of Alexa’s hold and practically ran into the Dr as he span his bow ready to stab him with it.

Dr Pasco just stood there and laughed as he prepared himself for a fight that never came.

Alexa had run forward and grabbed Clint again focusing her thoughts onto the jet instead of punching that douche in his smarmy face!

“What do you think your doing?!” Clint screamed, “Don’t you want to kill that guy?!”

“Of course I do but I don’t want him to kill you!” Alexa screamed back as she marched to the pilots seat and dumped the folders next to her before she slumped down.

“I don’t even know how to fucking drive, why am I sitting here?!!”

She stood up and Clint sat down and took off.

“Look, I know you wanted to kill him but you have a family and I would never want to have to go back and tell them that…” Alexa sniffed a little.

“No I understand, just angry that’s all.” Clint said trying to console her, “But after all that, everything he’s done to you, you still don’t want to just -” Clint made a stabbing motion.

“Ha ha! Well I’d be lying if I said no, but honestly I just wanted to get out of there and scrub off every piece of evidence he was near me!” 

The pair laughed for a while, trying to bring their adrenaline levels down and relax until they got home.

But what they saw quickly brought their energy back up and the anger resurface in both of them.

-POV Change-

“Those BASTARDS!!!” the Dr screamed as he smashed his fist into the shelf closest to him.

She had gotten away again and now she had a friend and by the gods did that anger him.

Not only was his plan ruined but his base was practically rubble and also the CIA had found it. He wasn’t sure what was worse. The CIA possibly on his trail or his chance of revenge ruined.

He had been screaming for around an hour, destroying everything in his path before he finally reached a small pack of his followers.

“Make our move to base 3479 alpha. And bring my punching bags!” He barked as he stomped to the nearest Jeep and waited for what was left of his followers.

Oh he would have revenge, some day soon he would make Vanish suffer.

-POV Change-

The sight that met Clint’s eye was his worst nightmare. Not only were his fields burnt to a crisp but so was his beautiful house. 

He landed the jet and he and Alexa walked carefully to the the front of the house. The flames were still sweeping up and swallowing every inch of the timbers. What made it worse was that there was no sign of Laura, Cooper, Lila or Nathaniel.

Clint was holding back his tears until he saw the note flapping under one of Cooper's toy trucks left in the garden. He scooped it up and read it. Alexa coming up to peer over his shoulder at the contents.

Clint crumpled the note as he slumped down and cried into it. Alexa cautiously couched to her knees as well putting her hand on his back as she stared vacantly at the ground, the tears wanting to come but unable to.

Clint turned and sobbed onto Alexa’s shoulder as she hugged him carefully, as Clint held onto her for dear life.

What were they to do now?


	12. Vanish : Jigsaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are falling into place as Alexa and Clint discover who the other villain in this story is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I left that last one on an angsty cliff-hanger! Hopefully this one will clear up some things as we venture towards the end of our story. *cue disappointed aws* This ones a little short, sorry.

Sharon was bitter. She was better than this, that’s why she moved to the CIA!

How could one stupid enhanced be better than her?!

Then she saw it, or rather him. Up in the trees taking down many men at a time with his arrows.

“Oh dear Hawkeye, you've gone to the dark side.” She muttered to herself. “Get ready the grenades and flame throwers, we’re taking a little detour…”

Now she knew how Vanish got there and now all she had to do was smoke her out. And maybe get a little revenge as well! 

-POV Change-

Alexa and Clint had made they're way back to the Quin-jet. Clint kept reading over the note.

“How could this happen?” He asked still sniffing slightly.

“You forget I'm a wanted woman, they must’ve seen you as well that's why they attacked here.” Alexa whispered with her head down. She should've never come. “At least Laura and the kids are safe, although we don’t know where they are…”

“Lex, Fury changed your files, your no longer wanted as far as anyone knows your innocent, whoever did this is breaking the law!”

“Clint, whoever did this is the law, the CIA! I’m sure whatever Fury did only took me off some files but not all… I’ve done a lot of bad stuff.”

“No Lex stop - wait how much stuff did you do?”

“Well I've gotten around quite a lot.” Alexa laughed a little remembering some of the break-ins and robberies she took part in, “The best bit about being a teleporter is free travel!”

“I only knew about stuff in the UK and US, the murders and robberies that linked to you.”

“Well SHEILD went one way, the CIA went the other. I guess SHEILD found the link to my identity and ran with it whereas the CIA still had me labelled as a thief and tried to track my moves.” 

Almost instantly everything made sense. Clint went onto explain someone from SHEILD moved to the CIA to assist in their enhanced department so she must be the one tracking them, that's why she knew where the house was. Alexa explained what she got up to on her travels for example joining a group of pirates in the Atlantic to stealing some jewels and expensive robes from a Chinese museum. It wasn’t useful but was entertaining!

“Ok first we need to find Laura and the kids, then we can get this party started! We need to move now if we're to get to them whilst they're still safe!” Clint rushed as he checked he had everything in his bag.

“Ok you drive, I’ll nap!” Alexa said whilst getting herself comfortable in her seat.

“No Lex, I have an idea, now it might be crazy -“ Alexa gave Clint a ‘you better get on with it’ look. “Can you picture Laura and the kids, nothing else just them.”

“Ok, picturing.”

“Now focus on getting to them, where ever they are in the world.” 

Clint moved to hold Alexa’s hands as she focused and he too closed his eyes and hoped this would work.


	13. Vanish : The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans are being set in place before our final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this just a little bit of fluff (and a little mention of the baby making) and build up before the up coming battle and (*sniffs*) our ending... (*scuttles off and cries in a corner*)

“Dad?” A weak voice stuttered sleepily.

“Lex, I swear if you’re pranking me your dead!” Clint whispered with tears gathering behind his clothed eyes.

“I think you should open your eyes bird-brain.” Alexa said happily as Nathaniel jumped into her arms.

“You found us! I said you would find us and I was right! Mom said you might not come but I knew you would!” Nathaniel bubbled as he jumped around in Alexa’s arms as Cooper and Lila woke up and tackled their dad with hugs.

“What’s going on in here… Clint.” Laura said as they looked at each other almost bursting into tear as they hugged. “I was so worried.”

“Ok, I’ll get the munchkins back in bed whilst you two do what I’m sure you want to do in a different room. Once your done Clint, come find me and we’ll plan. Sound good? Great!” Alexa said whilst pushing the happy couple out the door with the kids giggling at her behind her whilst jumping on their beds.

“You heard me, bed no play!” She said as she surveyed them before being tackled to the ground and tickled by all three children. “No this isn’t fair I’m out numbered! Clint help, CLINT!”

The kids laughed and continued their assault with their father pre-occupied (*wink wink*) at the moment and unable to help their victim.

-POV Change-

Back at the CIA head quarters, Sharon was wracking her brain for what to do next.

Vanish was at a base that belonged to an unknown organisation. Had she been recruited by them? Was she now apart of a bigger group of evil enhanceds? 

She was very skilled so it was possible, but the figure or man that had jumped in front of her didn’t seem enhanced. It also didn't explain why Vanish and Hawkeye were taking down guards from the base, or may Hawkeye was there at all.

Just as she was about to give up a little message came into her email inbox. And that changed everything.

Sharon smiled to herself as she went to prep her team.

This was it.

-POV Change-

Dr Pasco had been pummelling the bag in front of him for far too long.

His plan had failed. He had failed. That made him furious.

He screamed as he pushed the bag especially hard as one of his surviving men scurried into the room.

“Sir, I believe the other men want to meet and discuss our next move.” He stuttered carefully.

“Fine. I’ll tell you what to do. Find the CIA agent with the helicopter and tell them that we will bring Vanish to them.” He seethed.

“But sir we could get put in prison if we…”

“I don’t care about your puny problems. I want you to follow my orders and not contradict me, you selfish piece of shit!” Edward yelled.

The poor man scuttled away to a computer to do as he was told, kind of.

-POV Change-

“Well you seem like a new man.” Alexa teased as Clint half walked half strutted into the shoebox kitchen of the temporary accommodation.

Clint just laughed and shrugged. It was almost morning and the rest of the family were asleep.

“I’m sure you would be pleased to know that Fury has received a tip off concerning Dr Fuck-tard’s location. Seems his followers aren’t as loyal as he thinks.” Alexa laughed a little whilst sipping her coffee before spitting it out and finding something to make her coffee more bearable.

“Oh really, well I’m not surprised. So what’s the plan?”

“Fury’s coming here to pick us up along with some other agents. They will stay as back up whilst we raid the base.” Alexa stated as she dumped as much sugar as possible into her cup before stirring it.

“Ok. Are you alright, I just realised I never asked.” Clint laughed as Alexa still grimaced when she sipped her coffee.

“Oh don’t worry about me I’m fine, been through worse. Trust me, I was more worried about you than anything seemed like you were flagging back there!” Alexa laughed as she gave up on her coffee and just got some water and a bar of chocolate whilst Clint blushed red. “Come on let’s check we’ve got everything before the pirate captain gets here!”


	14. Vanish : War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is here, but who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys we're nearing our end. Now, if your ready, it's time to follow me into the war.

Fury messaged the pair as they checked they had all their equipment and everything they might need.

“Hello dream team.”

“Hello Captain Underpants, permission to come aboard!” Alexa chirped as she gestured towards the van he and his accomplices had come in. The two had began to get on quite well once he had understood her humour and she had become accustomed to his attitude.

Fury and Clint both rolled their eyes as they all climbed into the van, this was going to be a long trip they could feel it.

-POV Change-

“Sir a SHEILD van has been spotted, we are assuming it’s her.”

“Well that was quick! Contact the CIA and prep the men.” the Dr had his creepy smile back as he went to suit up.

-POV Change-

Sharon had gotten the tip off and her and her team were marching towards their transport. 

They were fully briefed and ready if Vanish put up a fight.

Finally Vanish would be behind bars and Sharon would be happy.

-POV Change-

Alexa emerged fully ready to fight. Her face invisible and her katanas sharp and sleek. 

She teleported to underneath the tree cover and then behind the fence of the base. Clint following as fast as he could, cursing himself for not possessing similar powers.

“Ok stay close to the fence Vanish. Hawkeye wait for her signal.” Fury ordered through the comms.

“Aye aye Captain.” Alexa and Clint replied. 

Then he came, the first guard. Alexa took him down quickly as Clint jumped over the fence and proceeded to take down three more guards in the distance.

Soon they were swarmed as the pair fought through the mass of guards. Alexa sliced, span, kicked and teleported in an attempt to clear a path for Clint to follow. Both of them had hardly taken a hit until they reached the boss level.

Alexa sensed him before he attacked. His smirk clear on his face as he pounced with his fist heading towards Alexa.

She ducked and teleported behind him and kicked him down to his knees.

He laughed as she attacked him with her katanas as he blocked them with his resistant suit arms.

Clint finished taking out the surrounding men and ran into the compound. He knew Alexa could hold her own whilst he started to destroy the base.

Another wave of guards came out of the building as the SHEILD agents came running into the compound to help battle. Alexa and the Dr we’re still locked in a war of their own.

Dr Pasco knew Alexa had the upper hand in this battle. She far more skilled than he could ever hope to be and physically stronger than him. But he knew her weakness.

“Your mother just be so disappointed in her little star.” He smiled as Alexa punched him hard in the face. “She thought you’d do good in this world and look what you’ve done.” He had Alexa’s small frame locked in his arms as he forced her to look out on to the battle field. “You’ve brought nothing but pain in your useless existence. You are evil. You pillage and steal for your own amusement. Do you think she had this planed for you? You’re pointless life could’ve been so much greater if she hadn’t run away.”

Alexa had tears running down her face as she struggled against his hold. Her breathing was erratic, her face was wet with her sadness. All she could picture was her mothers lifeless eyes as she took her last breath. Then something snapped.

“NO!” She screamed as she flipped out of his hold and knocked him down. “You will never manipulate me. I am stronger than you. You are worthless. The worst excuse of an existence - and I will never surrender to you!” Alexa delivered a punch with every sentence she spoke until the Dr fell unconscious, still wearing his terrifying smile.

She crouched down onto the ground and sobbed, finally being able to feel the relief of tears she had needed all these years. 

Clint soon joined her on the ground, comforting her as best he could as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

Fury and the agents cleaned up around them as they cried.

It was over.


	15. Vanish : A Villain's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end for Vanish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you guys for reading. It's been fun. Feel free to comment and whatever else, especially if you want more Vanish adventures! To the end of the line pals.

Dr Edward Pasco was put in the most remote prison they could find for him.

The rusted bars were strong and menacing. The Guards even stronger and more menacing than the bars. The daily beating and abuse given to him, left him with scars, cut, bruises, broken bones. You name it he had it. But there was still one thing that kept the smile on his face.

-POV Change-

Alexa was still in shock. Her face visible and still covered in tears as she followed the agents to the van.

She had noticed a helicopter fly over head and began to think.

-POV Change-

Clint turned around to check on Alexa but she wasn’t there.

“Lex? Lex where are you?” He said as he walked back to the battle field.

Then he saw her crouch in the middle of the field her hands on her head, her face no longer visible as many armed CIA guards surrounded her, hand cuffed her and dragged her into the helicopter.

“NO!” He shouted as he ran to the field just as the helicopter took off "LEX!!".

-Time Jump-

“Vanish, the jury find you guilty. You have been sentenced to life imprisonment in Numbwater Correctional Centre.”

Alexa’s head remained held high as tears spilled down her face. Clint to had started to shed tears as Laura had some in her eyes as well. 

They had fought hard for her release but had come up against none other than Sharon Carter as opposition. Clint was in shock as he looked over to her section in the stands and saw her smiling broadly as Alexa was dragged away and into an awaiting van to take her to the remote prison.

Clint and Laura stood to leave along with everyone else.

“I’m surprised she didn't put up more of a fight. A person like her…”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Clint said sternly, knowing who was behind him.

“Oh and why not? She’s a villain, Barton. Nothing more than an evil enhanced.”

“No she’s not. She’s innocent. Loves the stars and being out in the open. She’s amazing with children even though they terrify her at times. She's hilarious and can brighten any room just by smiling. She’s strong, yet broken at the same time so don’t you dare call her evil, you bitch!” Laura almost screamed at Sharon whilst Clint looked at her with pride and adoration.

“You don’t know what your talking about. I ha-“ 

Sharon didn’t get to finish her sentence as Laura punched her hard in the face and was quickly hurried away by an astounded Clint.

-POV Change-

They dragged her into her cell, unconscious as usual.

Dr Edward’s smile grew as he saw new bruises forming and blood flowing from her wounds.

He finally had what he wanted. Vanish’s life is a misery and he gets a front row seat to watch her collapse.


End file.
